Chapter 15 (2018 manga)
:For the fifteenth chapter of the 2015 manga, ''RWBY, see Chapter 15 (2015 manga).'' The fifteenth chapter of RWBY: The Official Manga was published for free on the main Viz Media on the RWBY: The Official Manga homepage on January 28th, 2020. However, the new chapter is reschedule to February 11th, 2020 instead. Summary The chapter covers are mixed and rearranged the second half of "Search and Destroy" and "Mountain Glenn", where Team RWBY fights a pack of Beowolves while Oobleck observes the ruins of Mountain Glenn. Afterwards, Oobleck asks Weiss, Blake, and Yang asks them their reasons for becoming Huntresses, but he is unsatisfied with their answers. He later talks to Ruby about Mountain Glenn. In the middle of the night, Ruby searches for Zwei until she realizes her beloved pet has been captured by a White Fang member. As Ruby attempt to save him, another member catches her from behind. Ruby pleads with them to spare Zwei‘s life, but in exchange, she has to surrender and come with them. After Ruby regains consciousness, she finds herself in a dark cave with her hands tied up to a chair and her mouth taped shut. She unexpectedly encounters Roman, who mockingly greets her. Roman would love to have "entertain" with her, but he has other plans, so he decides to let the other White Fang members do whatever they want with her instead. Meanwhile, Yang, Weiss, Blake, and Oobleck are searching for Ruby and Zwei in the abandon city until they find Zwei. Oobleck suspects the White Fang are hiding in a underground city of Mountain Glenn and captured Ruby. The chapter ends with Oobleck deciding to help Team RWBY and Zwei to search for Ruby and enters in the hidden passage that leads to the underground city. Characters Trivia * This chapter covers the second half of "Search and Destroy" and "Mountain Glenn". * While the chapter follows two of the episodes quite closely, the manga's depiction differs, cuts and extends it in several key ways. ** The scene where Ruby tells Zwei to cover his ears was cut. ** Team RWBY's fight against the pack of Beowolves was cut short. ** Oobleck didn't talk to Weiss, Blake, and Yang separately about their reason why they want to become Huntresses. ** The scene where Blake shoots mini Nevermores was cut. ** Ruby playing with Zwei during the investigation was cut. ** The scene where Ruby and Oobleck sees a herd of Goliath was cut. ** Ruby petting Zwei when she‘s on watch for Grimm at night was cut. ** The scene where Ironwood and Glynda having a conversation at Beacon Academy was cut. ** The conversation of Weiss, Blake, and Yang has been cut short. *** Weiss never mentions or talks about her father running the Schnee Dust Company. *** Blake never mentions Adam and talks about her Semblance. *** Yang never compares herself to Ruby about her reason for why she wants to be a Huntress. ** Oobleck wasn't asleep when he overheard Weiss, Blake and Yang's conversation. ** Ruby and Zwei roaming somewhere in Mountain Glenn has been changed or cut completely. *** Ruby and Zwei spying on two members of the White Fang is cut. *** Zwei does not urinate somewhere in Mountain Glenn. Instead, he gets caught by a White Fang member. *** Ruby ends up being caught by a White Fang member from behind. *** Ruby didn't fall into a pit that leads to the abandon underground city of Mountain Glenn. Instead, she turn herself in to the White Fang in order to spare Zwei’s life. *** Ruby's weapon, Crescent Rose has been confiscated from the White Fang members instead of unintentionally leaving her weapon behind after she saves Zwei. *** Ruby failed attempt to fight one of the White Fang members without her weapon is cut. *** Ruby gets knocked out by a White Fang member off-panel. *** Perry does not appear in the underground city with the other White Fang members. *** The scene where one of the White Fang members call out for Roman about Ruby is cut. *** Ruby encounters Roman again somewhere in the abandon underground city instead of by a train. *** Ruby and Roman’s conversation has been extended. ** Oobleck, Weiss, Blake, and Yang found a hidden passage to the underground abandon city wasn't featured in the show. ** Oobleck activating his weapon, Antiquity's Roast before he enters the underground city with Team RWBY (except Ruby) and Zwei is cut. See Also *Battle Pages **Battle Pages/Team RWBY vs. Grimm Image Gallery Chapter Covers Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Japanese cover.png|The Chapter 15 Japanese cover Chapters Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Team RWBY fighting a pack of Beowolves.png|Team RWBY fighting a pack of Beowolves. Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Oobleck observes the scene of Mountain Glenn.png|Oobleck observes the scene of Mountain Glenn. Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Oobleck asks WBY about the mission.png|Oobleck asks Weiss, Blake, and Yang about the mission Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Oobleck and Ruby look at the ruins of Mountain Glenn.png|Oobleck and Ruby look at the ruins of Mountain Glenn. Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Ruby and Zwei gets surround by White Fang members.png|Ruby and Zwei gets surround by White Fang members. Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Ruby gets captured by Roman.png|Ruby gets captured by Roman Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Ruby is surround by White Fang members.png|Ruby is surround by White Fang members. Chapter 15 (2018 manga) A hidden passenge of Mountain Glenn.png|A hidden passage of Mountain Glenn. Chapter 15 (2018 manga) WBY, Zwei and Oobleck continue their search for Ruby.png|Weiss, Blake, Yang, Zwei and Oobleck continue their search for Ruby. References Category:Manga Chapters